Axis
by FieryGold
Summary: Adaptation of the X/Y games. Serena has just moved to Kalos, but already exciting new things are happening to her! Join our young, new trainer with her friends, as they embark on a journey through Kalos where they'll make new friends and go up against formidable foes.


**A/N: Hey all, I've finally managed to upload a FF. I've had this account for so long, but have been lurking rather than writing. Anyway, I have several drafts of Pokémon fan fictions that needed finishing, with Axis being the closest to finished, so here we are. As the description states, this is my adapted version of the X/Y games. I wasn't so enthralled by the storyline, so I hope my story will add more fun and sense of adventure into it. Enough of me, please enjoy!**

Prologue

An empty void. Bright white with a tinge of light green that stretched on endlessly. Tentatively, a bare foot stepped forward, hazy blue orbs pierced through the thick atmosphere which attempted to wrap itself around the vulnerable girl. Every step she took, took a minute slower. Wherever she was going, she had no idea but, as someone had once said to her: don't follow your head, follow your heart. Her seemingly pointless, aimless wandering ended at a new sight.

Graves. Huddled in a tight crowd in their hundreds, maybe thousands! Their decrepit stony faces followed the young girl as she cautiously weaved in and out of the crowd. Automatically, her hand reached for her face, and only then, the girl had realised that she was crying. Bending down at the nearest grave, she brushed aside a smudge of muck. Eyes widened in shock. The name was unreadable; the age, more or less protruding from the stone heart of the headstone itself read: aged 4. She closed her eyes and breathed a silent prayer.

A cold chill fell across the landscape. The girl straightened up and looked into the horizon, a bright light was making a beeline towards her. She screwed up her eyes in a weak protection, a light breeze toyed with her hair. What was this feeling of oncoming dread? Helplessness yet a faint hint of curiosity. Undeterred, the girl continued forward, head bowed to avoid the blinding brightness. She was unsure as to why the salty liquids from her eyes continued to flow getting faster, and her steps became more sluggish almost as if she were walking in a dream-like state.

A small ball of fur scrabbled around her. The girl glanced down to find herself staring into the eyes of a Pokémon, a Zigzagoon (native to the Hoenn region) to be exact. It paused briefly, it's dark eyes almost glaring at the staring girl and then, it disappeared behind the graves, leaving a curl of green-tinged mist behind.

Suddenly, heat burst across the girl's skin, the light flooded into a harsh mixture of red, yellow and orange. The girl opened her mouth to scream but nothing escaped the fear-stricken girl. Instead, her eyes rolled towards dancing figures behind the flames. A different shade of orange this time, with an arsenal of Pokémon marching in front. The girl wanted to reach out a hand. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to stop this seemingly pointless war.

The scenery changed once more and a calming green light bathed the stricken landscape, extinguishing the angry flames. A tree, trunk and boughs twisted in old age stood in the centre. The girl stroked it gently, bark rippling roughly underneath her soft fingers. Lips parted slightly, she sung a short tune. She hadn't heard it before, it entered her mind like a Squirtle would retreat into its shell if it sensed danger. Her gentle hum grew more gruff. In surprise, she lifted her hand to her face only to discover a male hand before her eyes. Large rough, patchy skin with shoddy finger nails and a plethora of scars. A tingle sent its way throughout the body, warning the senses. Greying eyes fell upon a small Pokémon, resting gently on an unusual flower.

It smiled.

Her eyes closed.

Falling through an abyss.

Something hit her face.

_Something hit her face..._

Chapter one

Serena shot up tangled in sweaty bedsheets. With a groan, she rubbed her temple trying to make sense of what she had dreamt; it was all just a faded blur.

"Chirrup"

Serena glanced down to the sight of her mother's Fletching staring innocently up at her, cocking her head slightly.

Serena sighed. "You pecked me again didn't you? I suppose mum wants me down for breakfast." she asked. The bird Pokémon answered with a short nod before flying downstairs.

Serena groaned again as she practically rolled out of her comfortable, warm and oh so inviting bed. A light Spring breeze filtered through the open window gently toying with the curtains. It was a beautiful morning, not too warm and not too cold with fluffy clouds dotting the bright blue sky. Despite the strange, hazy dream Serena just experienced, she felt remarkably optimistic.

"Today will be a good day! I know I always say that but I'm sure of it." Serena thought excitedly as she hurriedly pulled on her favourite outfit: a cute black tank top matched with a red pleated skirt, knee-high socks, patent shoes which was all topped off with a straw hat and fancy sunglasses. She posed briefly in front of her mirror, blowing kisses to her imaginary fans

"Serena!" her mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Serena shouted down a reply.

As Serena turned towards the stairs, she took a fleeting glance towards the shiny laptop that rested barely used on the wooden desk. Her father had given it to her before she had left for Kalos. The last memories of her birth region: Kanto.

Serena's thoughts were briskly interrupted by an idle threat from her mum. Something about getting her butt down here or her breakfast will be fed to Rhyhorn, Swiftly, she bounded down the stairs almost colliding with her mum.

"Morning hun." Grace paused to kiss her daughter on the head. "Did you sleep well? I sure did! This village is so much more peaceful than Viridian City, don't you think?" she rambled.

Serena opened her mouth about to tell her mum about the crazy dream she had, but opted just to smile.

"Well, it's a lovely day so I recommend you greet the neighbours later." Grace suggested, leaning forward on her elbows almost dreamily.

Serena's eyes lit up like a lighthouse beacon. She grabbed a slice of toast and her cute tote bag. "I'll see you later mum!" she cried, hopping over a confused Fletching; her mother was left in the kitchen, hands on hips with a scowl on her face.

Once outside, Serena chucked her toast to Rhyhorn (she hadn't much of an appetite anyway). The large Pokémon grumbled in appreciation before settling back down into his light slumber. Her mum was right, Vaniville was in fact a quaint, merry and peaceful town - albeit rather small which was a shocking difference compared to bustling city of Viridian. Serena felt the air tasted a lot fresher here as well. Her general musings were interrupted by a Pokémon wrapping itself around her legs. A Linoone.

PKMN PKMN PKMN

"Jeez Calem, if you kept that thing inside his pokeball, then maybe he wouldn't run off so much!" a short girl clad in pink shrilled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Calem grunted in annoyance. "He prefers being out anyway. I'm positive he went that way, Shauna." he responded, finger pointing down a neatly paved path.

"If you say so." Shauna muttered, lacing her hands behind her head.

A few minutes later, Shauna piped up again. "Hey, didn't your mum say that new neighbours moved in next door to you? Maybe we'll bump into them."

Calem grinned. "A new rival already!" he laughed, pumping his fist into the air.

Little did the two friends know that their neighbour was heading towards them.

"GIVE THAT BACK, you wretched creature! That bag cost money!" Serena screeched. Her shoes pounding furiously on the paving stone. Somehow, the Linoone had managed to nab her bag and was currently taking it on a run.

The rushing Pokémon suddenly halted, causing Serena to stumble and fall into something hard. A person!

"Oh my, are you alright? It looks like Linoone used his pickup ability on a human." a high pitched voice nervously giggled.

"I am so sorry. I just tripped and -" Serena panted heavily, cut off by the offering of a hand. She took it graciously noting the not too smooth, not too rough texture of the skin - it made her heart flutter slightly. She curiously peeked upwards and found herself staring into grey-blue eyes. Her cheeks grew obviously crimson so Serena quickly retracted her hand.

"Hello, you must be our new neighbour. I apologise on behalf of my Linoone, he 'tries' to help find girlfriends for me." the boy greeted, hand running through is luscious dark hair.

Serena mentally slapped herself. Not luscious. Just very nice dark hair like a moonlit night sky. She distracted herself by patting down her skirt. "It's no big deal." she laughed a little more than necessary. "Anyway, my name is Serena. I come from Viridian City in the Kanto region."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Calem, you've already met Linoone. And beside me is my friend Shauna." Calem introduced. Shauna waved excitedly, a grin plastered on her petite face.

The two seemed quite an odd pair. Shauna was short with bright clothes and a bubbly personality whereas Calem was the taller of the two clad in cool colours and he seemed much more calm as his name suggested. Still, Serena was elated at the fact that she had already quite literally bumped into people her own age.

"We were hoping to bump into you anyway. We have to deliver a message." Shauna explained in wild hand gestures. Calem gave her a look that meant for her to calm down.

"You may have heard about Professor Sycamore, the esteemed researcher in the Kalos region who specialises in mega evolution." Calem started, pausing for acknowledgment.

Serena nodded slowly. She vaguely remembered him from some talk show a while back. She knew that every region had its own professor who studied many different topics and gave new trainers their starting Pokémon.

Calem continued, "He has a request for five kids including you. I'm not certain how he knows you since you just moved and all, but that doesn't matter. Our other friends are waiting in the town past route one, you can come with us."

"Hurry up! Let's go already!" Shauna cried, tapping her foot impatiently.

With a roll of eyes, the trio and Linoone set off towards Aquacorde town.

PKMN PKMN PKMN

Serena shielded her eyes from the bright sun that bathed Aquacorde town in a healthy glow. Her gaze wandered from the classy apartments and the cosy cafes to the pristine plaza centred with a bubbling fountain.

"It's a pretty town, isn't it?" Shauna remarked. "People were attracted by the river so naturally, decided to settle down by it." she added.

Serena nodded. "It's a complete contrast to Kanto." she murmured.

"Many enjoy the peaceful landscapes and diverse nature, regions such as Kalos and Sinnoh are often a hotspot with tourists because of their scenery." Calem continued Shauna's point.

The small group silenced for a moment, allowing the breeze to spread a faint scent of berries past their noses. The peace, however, was soon interrupted by a sudden booming voice.

"Hey! Guys! We're over here!" the voice yelled.

Serena tilted her head towards the outdoor section of a cafe just diagonal from her. She noticed two male figures - one sitting down, eyes glued to his knees and the other, the source of the voice, stood waving his large hands wildly in the air. Calem made no effort to cover up his rolling eyes as they made their way towards the table.

Shauna was the first to speak as the others sat down, with Linoone making himself at home on the tabletop. "Great to see you again! And guess what? Calem and I found the perfect fifth candidate for the Professor's request!" Shauna giggled excitedly, gesturing towards Serena.

Serena glanced at her new companions. Just like Shauna and Calem, it seemed as though this duo were a contrast of each other as well. The teen on the right, was rather on the tubby side (not that there's anything wrong with that, Serena reassured herself). His jet black hair rested in a peculiar fashion on this head that emphasised the large grin that plastered his face. Beside him, sat a meeker, skinner boy. His bright ginger hair framed his face just enough to shadow his downcast eyes slightly.

Almost instantly, the larger of the two, shot up and grasped Serena's hand. "It's extremely nice to meet you! My name is Tierno, but please, since we're friends, you may call me Big T."

Serena giggled nervously at Tierno's outgoing personality. "Uh hi, I'm Serena. I recently moved to Vaniville town."

"Oh wow, Shauna's description was spot on!" Tierno dreamily mused, leaving Serena to wonder when exactly Shauna had described her in between the time she'd gone with Shauna and Calem to Aquacorde town and the time they'd met the others.

"You know, I feel we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames." Tierno rambled on (probably forgetting the reason why they were there in the first place). Calem scoffed but was ignored. "That is why you shall be named...S-meister!" Tierno firmly decided.

Serena sweat dropped as she shakily raised her arm. "Do I not get a say in th-" before she could continue, a shrill voice cut her off.

"No, no, NO Tierno, that's just not right. Serena is too feminine for that name, ergo, her nickname should be Lil'S." Shauna gabbled before turning to glare at the meek boy next to Tierno. "Unless you have any better ideas, Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" Trevor squeaked.

"Look, I'm not some sort of Pokémon." Serena tried to argue, yet failed to be heard because of the quarrel between Shauna and Tierno over which nickname is better suited. "Not that being a Pokémon is a bad thing!" she quickly added as she noticed a disgruntled Linoone coming in for an angry nip.

"I dunno guys, neighbour suits Serena just fine." Calem quipped, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"SHUT UP CALEM!" both Tierno and Shauna yelled before returning to their argument.

"If you really want to give Serena a nickname, how about a shortened version of her name...or something?" Trevor mumbled, quickly returning to his thumb twiddling.

The arguing pair looked up briefly before their eyes lit up. "Trevs, you're a genius!" Tierno cried, snapping his fingers. Shauna's smile widened, "What about Reeny? It's short, cute and totally fits with her name."

Serena sighed, relieved that the argument had finally settled and now, the waiters weren't going to avoid their table like it was infected with the plague. "Well, I'm fine with it." she confirmed.

"Neighbour suits her much better if you ask me." Calem muttered, crossing his arms moodily.

"No one asked you!" Tierno and Shauna retaliated.

Trevor coughed, interrupting the discussion, "Uh T, we should really be getting started with the reason why we actually came here." he hissed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see our adorable starter Pokémon!" Shauna squealed in excitement.

Tierno chuckled as he reached underneath the table. "I know right? Me and Trevs felt the exact same way when we got our first Pokémon." He opened up three shiny Pokéballs, revealing three fairly small Pokémon.

To the left, proudly stood Chespin, the spiny nut Pokémon. His hand was placed on his chest as if to say: "At your service!" Next to Chespin, sat Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. He let out an impressive yawn and ruffled his sandy fur. Finally, there was Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon. She kept her eyes half closed in a lazy manner, until she noticed Linoone, crouching protectively in front of Calem.

Without hesitation, Froakie tackled headfirst into Linoone sending him flying off the table (considering he didn't expect it). A scuffle quickly ensued. "Hey, hey! No fighting, we're on the same team!" Calem said as he pulled the two Pokémon apart. Froakie immediately clung onto Calem's head and stuck her tongue out at Linoone.

The next thing Calem knew, he was on the floor with Linoone scrambling over him to chase the mischievous Froakie. Tierno erupted into a booming laugh earning a glare from Calem who wished that his eyes were knives at that minute.

Trevor quickly bowed his head. "Uh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention, female Froakie tend to get quite clingy to a trainer that takes their fancy." he explained.

"Like I hadn't noticed." Calem grumbled as he recalled Linoone into his Pokéball to prevent any further fights.

Shauna leant forward and pulled Chespin into a death hug. "And I'll take this cutie pie! I'm gonna call you Chester, and you'll be the most powerful Pokémon ever!" she crooned, rubbing her cheek against the surprised Pokémon.

"I guess that leaves us, huh?" Serena smiled at the fox Pokémon that had his nose stuck in the air to show that he was above any kind of fighting when not commanded by a trainer. "Blaze sounds like a good nickname for you, don't you think." Serena continued, scratching her new Fennekin behind the ears, who whined happily in response.

Trevor coughed again. "Pardon me, I have something from the Professor as well." he piped up. "It will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level." he continued as he passed around a hi-tech gadget.

Serena carefully picked it up, it felt like she was holding nothing. "Wow..." she breathed in awe.

"It's a Pokédex. A device that can record any Pokémon you encounter." explained Trevor. "Thus, our job from the Professor is for us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete all records in the Pokédex. In other words, it's like a very important mission."

"No sweat, I will complete this Pokédex in no time!" Calem calmly stated, lacing his hands behind his head. Froakie croaked in response.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! I can't wait." Shauna giggled, crushing Chester into another hug.

"Lighten up Trevs! You can be way too serious sometimes." Tierno chuckled. "Anyway Reeny, please take this with you." He passed a cream white envelope towards Serena, Blaze sniffed at it cautiously.

Serena noted the cursive handwriting on the back. "Huh? It's addressed to my mum from Professor Sycamore." she read.

Tierno stood up and brushed his hands together. "Well that's sorted, Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon!" he announced before dashing off.

"Huh? Oh wait for me Big T!" Trevor yelped, almost tumbling off his chair as he hurried to catch up with his friend.

Like before, Shauna, Serena and Calem were left together but with three new Pokémon by their sides.

Calem warmly smiled (something that made Serena's heart skip a beat, she sourly noted). "In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. You'll find it's pretty much the same process in almost every region." he explained.

Serena nodded. She gathered Blaze up in her arms and announced. "I need to head back home to deliver the letter to mum. Thanks for everything and it was great meeting you all; I'm glad we could become friends." she grinned. Just as she turned to leave...

"Now WAIT just a minute Reeny!"

Serena cautiously turned around to find Shauna staring deeply into her eyes, Chespin clinging to her shoulder. "Uh..." Serena gulped at the sudden change of attitude. Shauna giggled like an Aipom. "You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut!" she announced.

She span around and lifted her Chespin high into the sky. "Okay Chestie, it's our first battle. The first battle we will win - in style of course!" Shauna yelled, Chester mimicking her fist punch.

Serena laughed. "You ready to win Blaze?" she placed Fennekin down in front of her.

Without hesitation, Shauna went straight into the first move. "Alright, Chester! Head straight for that tackle!" she swept her arm in direction of Fennekin, who was poised for battle. Chester ran forward, head bent low.

Serena did not hesitate with her retaliation. "Quick Blaze! Dodge and use scratch!" she commanded. Blaze, light on his feet, swiftly avoided the oncoming tackle and clawed at his opponent.

"That's it Chester, keep your head low! You can stop a truck with those spines...or so I've heard." Shauna encouraged her Pokémon.

Fennekin growled in annoyance as his claws painfully hit the sharp spines of Chespin with little but a mere cut being produced. "Don't let that deter you Blaze, stand your ground for now." Serena yelled.

Blaze glanced back at his trainer. She had a smirk on her face, perhaps a trick up her sleeve?

"Chester, while Fennekin is at close range, jump up and use vine whip!" Shauna ordered. Chester shot upwards, boosting himself with the emerald green vines that came out from his back.

"Wait until my signal." Serena whispered, staring intently at Chester who was returning rapidly towards the ground, vines hardened and ready. "NOW Blaze, use ember!" Serena countered as soon as Chester's body was directly above Fennekin's snout.

Blaze shot out a powerful stream of bright orange flames that enveloped the grass Pokémon. When the smoke cleared, it was pretty certain that the match had been decided.

"Oh no! My poor little Chestie!" Shauna cried, cuddling the fainted Pokémon. "You fought well and stylishly."

"Here, you'll need this." Calem offered Shauna a potion.

Shauna thanked him, quickly sprayed her Chespin and recalled him into his Pokéball for a well earned rest.

"That was great battle, thank you Shauna!" Serena smiled.

Shauna scrabbled in her pockets and pulled out some crumpled pokedollar notes. "This is all I have on me right now." she said, placing them on Serena's palms.

"I couldn't possibly-" Serena started.

"Take it, I insist! You deserve it, plus it's standard for a losing trainer to give their opponent winning money." Shauna winked.

Calem leant against a nearby lamppost. "It sure was an impressive first battle. Next time, I'll be your opponent." Froakie stuck her nose in the air, she could have taken that Chespin down in one blow - well, probably.

Serena felt euphoria bubbling in her chest. One minute, she was tearfully waving her father goodbye as she boarded the plane for Kalos, next she had just begun her Pokémon journey with a bunch of great new friends. She was curious to see where her travelling would take her next.

PKMN PKMN PKMN

The new Pokémon trainer opened her house door gently, peeking her head round the frame. "Mum?" she called out. Then sweatdropped as she heard the clash of a metal saucepan hitting the tiled floor.

Grace came rushing out of the kitchen, her apron barely hanging on. "Serena! What did you and the neighbours get up to?" she gabbled. That's when Grace set eyes upon the Fennekin bundled in Serena's arms. "OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT A CUTIE PIE!" She squealed like she was just 5 years old again.

Serena rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Fennekin pressed his ears back in annoyance. "Mum, meet my new starter Pokémon Blaze the Fennekin!" the named let out a bored yawn.

Grace clapped her hands. "Oh how time flies! I can't believe you have got your own Pokémon, it really brings back memories." she sighed wistfully, wiping away atear that threatened to fall.

Serena rolled her eyes again, this time out of exasperation. "Honestly mum you're so dramatic." she drawled, pausing to pull an envelope out of her bag. "Anyway, this letter is for you." she confirmed, passing it to her mother.

Her mother turned the creamy white paper over. "Huh? A letter for me?" she mused, taking in the neat cursive writing on the back. "It says it's from someone named Sycamore. A love letter already?" she dreamily giggled. Grace eased the envelope open and gingerly pulled out the contents. "Lovely handwriting…" she mumbled as she read the letter.

Grace's eyes widened, surprising her daughter. "Wow, we've barley unpacked and all kinds of exciting things are happening!" she laughed. Serena blinked in confusion. Grace pumped up her fist, "Yosh! Time to get you and Blaze ready for your journey!"

"Wait mum! What did the letter say?" Serena shouted up the stairs to the back of her retreating mother. She got no response. With a sigh, the rookie trainer scratched Blaze behind his ears. "I wasn't intending to do anything drastic today, but it looks like you and me are at the starting line of many hurdles yet to come." she smiled. Fennekin yawned in response.

It didn't take long for Grace to return, holding a bunch of items. "Here you go sweetie, fresh clothes, potions, pokeballs…" she listed piling them into Serena's arms.

"Right, thanks Mum…" Serena grunted behind the tower of belongings. She quickly shoved them into her bag and stepped outside.

Rhyhorn lazily opened one eye. He grunted, pulled himself up and hobbled over to Serena. Fennekin immediately growled, protective of his new trainer. Serena bent down to scratch Blaze behind the ears. "It's alright Blaze, Rhyhorn is my friend." She hastily explained before a fight began. Blaze backed away, but kept up his protective stance.

Serena squatted down and gently stroked Rhyhorn. "I'll miss you buddy. You keep going for mum." she whispered, placing her forehead onto Rhyhorn's. He rumbled in response.

Serena turned as she heard the click of the door. Her mother had come out to join them. She was beaming. "Aw, Rhyhorn is sending you off!" She cooed. "It is only natural, after all, he has known you since you were a baby."

Grace stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "My little girl is growing up so fast." she mumbled.

Serena rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't worry mum, I will come back to visit!"

With a light sock on Serena's shoulder and some encouraging words, the new trainer and her new Pokémon began their journey to become the champion of Kalos.

PKMN PKMN PKMN

Serena was enjoying her walk towards Santalune forest with Blaze by her side. She had pulled her hair back in a pony tail letting the wind play with it from time to time. She had already battled quite a lot of wild Pokémon and even some trainers and was on a winning streak. Blaze was very proud of himself, strutting along with his chest puffed out.

"Ohmygosh!" A familiar voice squealed. "It went inside the Pokéball!"

"Duh. What do you think your Chespin goes in?" another familiar voice sighed.

Serena lit up and ran forward. "Hey! Shauna, Calem." She greeted her friends.

Shauna gave Serena a quick hug. "Reeny! It's so good to see you." She squealed. "I just caught the cutest little Bunnelby." Shauna presented Serena with a shiny new pokéball.

"Wow, thats amazing!" congratulated Serena.

"Hmph, it took her ten throws." grunted Calem, ignoring the glares he received from the girls.

"Nice to see you too, Calem." Serena said sarcastically. She then clapped her hands together, "I haven't battled you yet Calem, lets go now!"

"Nah." Calem simply said.

Serena cocked her head. "Hey, no fair." she moaned.

"Fine, we'll battle when we've each caught more Pokémon in Santalune Forest…neigbour." Calem stated.

"Fine by me." Serena agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shauna asked. "To Santalune Forest!"

With a yell, Shauna grabbed both her friends by the wrist and just like that, the three new trainers embarked on their journey.

A journey filled with adventure, friendships and trials awaits our young heroes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter one of Axis! I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review. I am hoping to upload more, so to make sure you don't miss a new update, please favourite and follow. It would be much appreciated! **

**Until next time!**

**Yours, **

**FieryGold**


End file.
